


Wordplay

by Fanficanatic



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edamura Is A Mess, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, For good reason though, Frottage, GrePreWeek, Hair Kink, Laurent goes OFF, M/M, OOC Laurent, Post Case 3, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Sobbing, They are a bunch of idiots, it's all consensual dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: “Don’t talk to me like that, you oversized sex doll. I’ve heard better foreplay spoken from a 抱き枕 (dakimakura).”Watch what you say, Edamura. You don't know the consequences.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN A NIGHT WOOOOOO. PROMPTS HAVE GIVEN ME E N E R G Y.
> 
> Okay, Day 2 of GrePreWeek and my favorite This Or That prompt came up! Cuddling (cute) or _**Dirty Talk**_.
> 
> :D :D :D
> 
> We finna hit full degeneracy here today, boys and girls.
> 
> This one here is a wee ficlet, which is probably what I'll be doing for the rest of the fics I write this week. I have enough energy to do a fic, maybe two, more. Who knows? 
> 
> Enjoy! (also I was noticed on Twitter for my last fic by the original Twitter account, so please go follow them: [@grepretprompts](https://twitter.com/grepretprompts))

**AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA**

The soft sounds of the waves hit the sand, a light island breeze warm in the air. The sounds of wildlife were stilled in the darkness, either sleeping peacefully or cautiously waiting for prey to cross their line of sight for which then they would pounce. On this relatively deserted island, a small beach house was tucked away into the shrubbery and beaming with light, cutting through the darkness. The rules of the night still applied to this household, just in a slightly… different manner.

A tall, blonde man stood on the porch, looking out towards the sea and fiddling with something on his neck. He sighed wistfully, sipping a glass of red wine and leaning against the wooden railing. It was a somber evening, the festive events of the past few hours having just died down and the cleaning crew picking up empty bottles and strewn plates of food. It was peaceful, the bright moon shining some light back onto his face to highlight his calm blue eyes. 

Another man, of Asian descent, walked out onto the porch and sighed, grabbing onto the railing for support. His messy brown hair seemed a bit messier than usual and his brown eyes were slightly unfocused from liquid courage, body swaying slightly with the wind. His knees buckled against the wood, definitely tired but there seemed to be a task he wanted to complete before sleep took him. His average features and average looks would have not stood out the blonde man standing next to him if he did not know the entirely amusing personality tied to the man.

He reached out first. “Hello, Edamame.”

The younger man snorted. “Edamura, not Edamame. We’ve known each other for, what, 4 years now? Always trying to be a jackass I see.” Using the moonlight, the blonde man could see Edamura’s hands gripping the banister with unyielding force, hands white with exertion. He must be a bit mad.

“Don’t wound me so, my little soybean. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you unless you explicitly told me to. And you should catch my drift if you understand my intentions.” The blonde said seductively as he raised an eyebrow at Edamura. The Japanese man gave him an incredulous side-eye, turning away with a loud harumph.

“Don’t talk to me like that, you oversized sex doll. I’ve heard better foreplay spoken from a 抱き枕 ( _dakimakura)._ ” The blonde man’s eyes go wide for a split second at the insult before he snaps back to his smug smirk, inching closer to Edamura. The Japanese man seemed to be on edge, eyeing the movements of the other with sharp cautiousness despite his inebriation. 

“Oh, dear Edamame, stop acting like that. It’s no good to offend one of your teammates, especially the one who got the heist off without a hitch.” There was no arguing there. He really performed the heist without any issues, even gaining an extra 30 million from a last-minute transaction. He outperformed Edamura as always.

The Japanese man scowled into the night, rolling his eyes and groaning over the side of the porch. “What do you want me to say to you, hmm? ‘Oh, Laurent, thank you so much! I adore you! Take me now!’ Hmm?” His retort was swimming in sass, the alcohol in his system letting his tongue roll freely. Who cared what that bimbo himbo thought?

A hand wrapped itself around his waist, pulling Edamura closer to the taller man. He froze but decided not to comment, letting the warm hand settle softly on his hip and a burning presence closing in on his ear.

“Oh, I’d love for you to do that, Edamame. I’d love to do so many things to you on this balcony, where everyone can see.” A light kiss touched his ear and a visible shudder ran through the Japanese con-artist, responding to the touch a lot more than he would have if sober. An affronted whine escaped Edamura, suddenly turning his hip to free it of the large hand. Unfortunately, the hand was no longer hovering delicately but gripping him, fingers hooked in the belt loop.

“Where do you think you’re going, Edamame? You said you adored me, right? What else do you think of me?” Another smooth reply slipped past Edamura’s ears. He let out another whine, this time a little less angry and a little needier. A detail that deliciously potent wasn’t going to get past Laurent.

“Hmm? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? I thought you didn’t want to be talked down to by an ‘oversized sex doll’, or is that not what you said?” As he was saying this, Edamura gasped as Laurent’s body pressed up behind him and a pair of lips touched his neck. “Would you mind if I told you the sinful things I think of you?” 

Edamura was hot, hot everywhere. His head was on fire, a fiery sensation left everywhere Laurent laid his claim. He could feel himself get hard down there, feel the pressure grow in his pants as he cried in the pain of not being able to touch himself. He trailed his hands downward, eager to shed his pants or even get the zipper down, but Laurent snatched his wrists and threw his arms behind his back, clasping them in one. Edamura moaned at the restriction, wringing his hands in an effort to loosen the hold.

Laurent let out a _tsk_ noise, shaking his head and peering over the Japanese man's shoulder. “Wow, you’re already hard and it hasn’t even been a minute. Don’t worry, Edamame, I’ll tell you exactly what I’m thinking.” 

The free hand that had been petting Edamura’s soft hair unexpectedly gripped the locks and pulled him back. Edamura cursed out in pain and began whimpering with his scalp being abused. These noises continued until he opened his eyes, which had closed due to the pain, to meet with Laurent’s. 

Laurent’s erotic, pornographic, entirely lewd blue eyes. Hungrily taking in his expression, leering in his face directly not the slightest bit ashamed at how horny he looked. Through the pain, Edamura could feel something hard press against his ass. He cried out once more, wiggling his hips in another futile attempt to escape. Well, he tried but that didn’t mean he accomplished anything.

Laurent groaned and pulled the hair back further, causing Edamura to shout out in protest. The French man placed his mouth near the ear and began talking. But, talking was a light word. The Japanese man could only describe the assault on his ear as reprimanding, an actual degrade on his morals.

“Edama- No, _Edamura_ , I think I’d like to actually dismantle you. Take you apart bit by bit, piece by piece, using nothing but myself. My hands, my mouth, my cock. First, I’d kiss you and mark you and make sure everyone knows you are MINE.” He accentuates this with a quick pinch of his nipple, making Edamura yelp in torturous delight. “Then, I’d prepare you the way I know you’d enjoy it, like a little _chaud lapin_ , a _slut_. Yeah, don’t whine out like you aren’t an actual slut. I’ll rip off your clothes and spank you until your butt is bright red, until you feel my hand imprint itself on your ass and you’re sobbing for me to stop.” The hand in his hair disappears, Edamura’s head lolling forward before an actual sob escapes his lips as he feels a couple of powerful harsh slaps on his butt. Two on the right, two on the left. The hand on his hair comes back and the voice continues on.

“Just like that. Punish you just like that and then I’ll stick my cock down your throat, make you choke on it like you want to. You feel it now, yeah? When you were wiggling your hips against my big, fat cock? I’ll fuck your mouth like a fleshlight, not stopping even if I see your pretty brown eyes cry. I’ll grab your face and fuck it until I cum, seeing you try to swallow all my seed. Then I’ll use what's leftover that you probably wasted like an ungrateful shit and use that to lube your ass. Then I’ll bend you over and _fuck you_.” Laurent’s sultry voice had not taken a second to breathe yet, slowing down to grind and growl his last sentence into the openly crying Edamura’s ear. He was sucking the earlobe in front of him in the meanwhile, biting red hickeys into his neck.

“You’d like me tearing into you with my own cum, slut?” Edamura tries to shake his head no, but the grip on his hair is too strong for him to even move it. “I’d push my huge cock into you, knowing how tight a little virgin like you is. I’d take my time to move around your guts, make my new home nice and comfortable.” Edamura bawls at the thought and pushes up again against Laurent, making the older French man narrow his eyes and push him towards a more comfortable spot, a nice comfy bench near the door entrance. “Hmm? You don’t want me to go slow? You’d rather me fuck you raw and fast? I knew it, you’d rather enjoy me forcing my way in and fucking your hole sloppy.”

Edamura was gasping for air, on his back staring at the ceiling as the tears on his face mixed with the snot streaming from his nose. He hadn’t felt this scared since he jumped off the building in Singapore. He didn’t know what to do with the feelings in his chest, aching to explode his heart into a fireworks show. A small movement at his backside indicated Laurent was starting to hump him as if they were a pair of inexperienced teenagers after a mixer. Except, he was the only inexperienced one and Laurent was the predator.

“I’ll slam into your ass so hard, Edamura, you’ll feel it for weeks. Just like what I’m doing right now. Maybe harder, for being such a little bitch. I’ll make you pose in some lewd position and have you take my big cock like a good horny bitch. My cock would feel so good against your virgin walls, wouldn’t it?” Laurent was humping into his ass rather aggressively, pulling him up by the hair to glare at him. “Wouldn’t it, _slut_?” 

“Y-Yes, please, f-fuck me till I cum!” Laurent grinned wickedly at that response, swallowing the rest of Edamura’s mewling sobs with a wild kiss. Their lips slotted against each other in a fight for dominance, with Edamura actually putting up a decent fight despite his fuddled mindset. One pull of his hair had him moaning in pain and the French man took this as a sign to charge in, completely overpowering the Japanese man in the kiss.

Laurent bit at the supple lips in his mouth, pulling and groaning as he pleased. He wrapped his lips around the tongue in Edamura’s mouth and sucked, drawing more screams by Edamura to be swallowed. Soon enough, the blonde man decided he needed to do something more to the man in front of him. He unbuckled and pulled down the Japanese con-artist’s pants, leaving the smaller one naked from the waist down. Edamura groaned in pleasure at the released pressure on his lower region, letting a relieved sigh leave his system. That sigh caught in his throat when he felt the French man’s large cock release and hit him in the thigh.

Laurent positioned himself on top of Edamura and pushed their hips together, both groaning at their lower bodies connecting. Laurent grabbed both of them in his hand and began pumping their cocks in rhythm, whispering his thoughts out loud. “Jesus, you’re just as fucking hard as me, slut. I’d have thought you’d have some modesty being Japanese, but you’re just a closet whore, huh? I’m definitely going to fuck you until you scream pretty, taking you all night. Could you keep up? My personal best is 5 rounds, but with you, I’ll definitely beat it. I’d pin you against the wall and make you take my full length, pull you apart, and jam it back and forth with your face pushed against the pillows. Then, I’ll make you take my entire load. Do you want my load? You want it, _chaud lapin_?”

Laurent was nearing his limit and not asking a question anymore. He was demanding Edamura to take it. Edamura, in his near dissociative state, let out a garbled mess to respond “Of course” that sounded more like he was nearing baby speech. The French man let out a guttural growl as he busted all over the debauched Japanese man.

“Fucking come, you little slut. Come in my hand, _Makoto_.” The Japanese man screamed into the night as he came over Laurent’s hand, cum splattering against the older man’s expensive dress suit. Laurent slapped him around a few times with his clean hand, admonishing the younger man.

“I’d punish you for ruining this suit if I couldn’t afford a couple more just like it, my little soybean.” His lips fiercely caught the Japanese gentleman's, who was still high in the sky from his ungodly orgasm. The kiss turned soft all of a sudden, the older man gently pressing his mouth lovingly to the corner of the younger man’s and stroking his hair.

“Well, well, Edamame, how’d you like my acting ability? I never knew you’d want to do such an intense scene, especially for someone who just had their cherry popped.” The Japanese man had his hands in front of his face, mumbling something about “fucking amazing” and “shitty French men”. He uncovered to reveal a red face, scowling at Laurent.

“You’re really good for such a shitty personality.” A hand connected with Edamura’s ass and he yelped, the harsh sting combining with the cold ocean air. Edamura glared at the whistling French con artist, whose eyes glinted with mirth. “If only you’d fucking drop the “Edamame” nickname, I would have loved it more.”

“Hey, using ‘my little soybean’ as the scene starter and ender was genius, though, was it not? Helped it flow better than using Edamame, which I honestly think is the perfect nickname for such a cute looking boy such as yourself.” Edamura rolled his eyes and nodded, blushing back when he remembered that wasn’t the only thing he called him. Laurent, as always, noticed this.

‘Oh, did you like being called a slut? I don’t enjoy degrading my partners unless it brings them joy, but I do think of you as a _chaud lapin_. Cute nose and everything.” 

Edamura glared at him. “I don’t even want to know what that is.”

“Nor do I want to know what a 抱き枕 ( _dakima-kura_ ) is, but I’ll find out soon enough with a bit of Google Search.” Edamura suddenly grabbed the phone that appeared in Laurent’s hand and ran off down the beach, desperate not to give Laurent any ideas. The blonde man stilled for a moment before laughing and giving chase.

“Oh, is it _that_ bad, Edamame? You know I’ll buy you as many of those as you want!”

That was how Abby found the two idiots outside the beach house, wrestling each other half-naked in the ocean. The moon shone brightly down on Edamura, who was cradling the phone to his chest, and Laurent, who was giving him a big hug and playfully grabbing at the phone.

“Abby, are the two of them alright? I heard screaming earlier and I-,” Cynthia was nursing a glass of wine before she noticed the commotion outside her beach house. She gave a knowing grin to the girl. “Record everything?”

The shorter girl grunted and turned away from the scene. “I want to actually tear my ears out and shove it down those two idiots throats. And yes, with video.”

“Laurent will be pleased to hear that. I’m sure the security cameras caught it too.”

“Those two need to get a fucking room.” Abby walked back inside and slammed a door, with the intent of screaming and rinsing her brain of the memory at wanting to get some fresh air and finding the two canoodling on the fucking deck.

Cynthia leaned against the door and smiled as she saw the two lovebirds duke it out in the water, the moon shining its light on them once more. Laurent's neck glinted brightly, showing off a ring inlaid with a blue gem. A sigh left the redhead woman.

“Ah, Laurent, I really do hope you make this one work out…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know this might already be in the works for who knows where, but just IMAGINE Laurent having an Edamura _dakimakura_. I'd actually sob. Please, we need someone to get on a crackfic about it, maybe some fanart, ANYTHING. And the opposite, Edamura having a Laurent themed one? I CRY HARDER.
> 
> Fic Related Stuff:
> 
> French:  
>  _Chaud lapin_ = Hot bunny
> 
> I was looking for French words that meant "manwhore" and stumbled across this masterpiece of a translation. I mean, it just WORKS.
> 
> Japanese:  
>  _Dakimakura_ = Body pillow
> 
>  _Hello, degeneracy, my old friend..._ I am so bad LMAO.
> 
> Their safeword was Toyotomi Hideyoshi, BTW.
> 
> Oh, and the thing Edamura liked being called wasn't a slut (even though he did enjoy that). It was his name. NAME KINK RETURNS.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and some comments! I'm reading the ones on A Bit Forward and wanna cry, I have to write out my responses soon enough :D


End file.
